Audra Torres
Audra OverBoardBitch Torres is the mother of Drew Torres and Adam Torres. Although she is the step-mother of one of the boys, it has not yet been revealed who is her biological son. Her husband is Omar Torres. She is portrayed by Ramona Milano. Character History Audra makes her first apperance in 99 Problems (2) In 99 Problems (2), Audra goes to Principal Simpson and Coach Armstrong about Drew being hazed by being tied to a flagpole and is evidently outraged. Audra accuses Riley of being the one who did it because he is also going out for QB1. Drew does not tell on Riley or Owen, stating that Riley would never do something like that. She threatens to go to the school board if the person doesn't come forward. Near the end of the episode, she ultimately goes to the school board and the team is not allowed to play. Riley comes forward and admitts he did the hazing. In My Body Is A Cage (1), the main plot centers around Adam trying to navigate school life while not outing himself. He tells Eli that he thinks Bianca DeSousa is hot, but Eli disagrees with him. Adam tries to flirt with Bianca, which is interrupted when he suddenly rushes off to his locker to grab tampons, because he notices his period is starting. While trying to discreetly carry them off, he bumps into Clare and drops his tampons. To avoid suspicion from Owen and Fitz who walked by, he hands them to Clare, who pretends they are hers. Later when confronting Clare and Eli (who Clare told about the incident) about what happened, he tells them the truth about how he is an FTM (Female-To-Male) transgender person and they take it normally, this news not seemily affecting their friendship in any way. Adam tries to flirt with Bianca a second time, which seems to work out well, until she makes physical contact with his chest. Bianca chases Adam as he tries to run, and rips open his shirt to reveal a medical bandage around his chest, thus forcefully outing him to her. When Adam tries to use the men's restroom, Fitz and Owen follow him in and harass him, and they pick up him up and throw him out against a glass door. When Drew sees what happened to Adam, he gets upset and tries to fight Fitz. Fitz beats up Drew, while Owen holds Adam back. Adam is last seen asking if Drew is okay. In My Body Is A Cage (2), starts with Drew, Mrs. Torres, and Adam sitting in the principal's office with Mr. Simpson, after the events of the last episode. Mrs. Torres demands that Adam be transferred to another school and goes on to discuss about how transgender students in high school get death threats and are assaulted. Mr. Simpson informs them that Fitz and Owen had been suspended, Adam would be forced to walk to class with a teacher, and Adam would need to use the handicapped bathroom. Adam is being walked down the hall by a teacher and being gawked at. The teacher allows him to sit down with Clare and Eli, who seem to not have a problem with Adam being transgender. Adam informs Clare and Eli that his family has never really accepted him, and that he's going to have to change back to "Gracie" during his grandmother's visit. Adam arrives at remedial gym, where Bianca, the one who outed Adam, is telling about how she accidentally touched Adam's chest to listeners. Adam approaches Bianca and asks her if she'll still be his dance partner. Bianca denies being a lesbian, and Adam says neither is he and that they both need partners, to which Bianca says that Adam needs therapy and threatens Adam, walking away. The gym teacher approaches Adam and asks him who his partner is. Adam lies and says that his ankle is wrecked and the teacher lets him sit out. Adam is then seen with his mother shopping. He picks out a plaid mens shirt and asks if he can wear that to dinner, Mrs. Torres shakes her head and picks out a white girls shirt. Adam says that he has thought about "introducing Adam to Grams." Mrs. Torres responds that if that's the case, Adam shouldn't come to dinner. Mrs. Torres admits that she's scared Adam will start hurting himself again, and Adam denies doing it in a long time. At dinner, Grams, Mrs. Torres, Mr. Torres, and Drew are all looking over the menu. Grams asks where "Gracie" is and Mrs. Torres lies and says that "Gracie" had other appointments, before Adam suddenly appears, dressed as "Gracie." Everyone, aside from the unknowing Grams, is shocked. Grams shows everybody pictures of young Drew and a young Adam as Gracie. "Gracie" announces that she has something to say, but Mrs. Torres begs "Gracie" not to say anything. Grams gives "Gracie" a questioning look, and "Gracie" says that she's taking ballroom dancing class. Adam is sitting alone in the bathroom, looking at his arm, which is covered in burn marks. Drew knocks on the door and asks to be let in. Adam ignores him and unwraps the bandages he used to hide his breasts. As Gracie, Adam appears at remedial gym class and Bianca makes a snide comment. The teacher sends her to the principal's office. After class, "Gracie" is sitting outside, lighting a hair clip with a lighter and burning himself, when Clare walks by and sees what "Gracie" is doing. "Gracie" quickly throws the clip on the table and presses her hand against her newly acquired burn mark. "Gracie" says that if she's Gracie, everything's easier. Clare comforts her and says that she doesn't have to be Gracie if it doesn't make her happy. "Gracie" says that it makes everyone else happier, so she has to change. Clare tells "Gracie" that she doesn't need to change, everyone else does. Clare escorts Gracie, now deciding to go back to Adam, back inside. Adam, dressed as a guy, gets into his mother's car and asks what he sees: a girl or a boy. Mrs. Torres admits that she sees him as a girl. Adam begs for his mother to see him as her son, not his daughter. Adam is lighting a bonfire with Eli and Clare when Drew, along with Mr. and Mrs. Torres, appear. Drew is carrying Gracie's clothes and they burn the shirt and pants. Mrs. Torres hands Adam a picture of a young Gracie holding a book, and Adam is reluctant to burn it, saying that it's still him. Drew comforts Adam and everyone has a moment. In Purple Pills Part 1, Audra is seen as a part of the PTA, and she isn't sure if he wants the theme suggested for the dance. However, in the end, she changes her mind, and decides to approve the suggested idea from Holly J. and Fiona. In All Falls Down (2), she is a chaperone at the dance. Then when the lockdown is annouced she finds her son, Adam, and asks where Drew is. Owen appears and says that he's probably having oral sex in the boiler room. She starts walking out when she is stopped by Mr. Simpson. He tells her that she can't leave, she replies saying that now he starts enforcing rules. She then appears in the boiler room where Drew and Alli are talking. She looks in Drew's eyes and asks what Alli did to him. Later in the hallway she accuses Alli of being a whore then tells Drew to go find his brother. 4.png 450x300-1024-mrstorres.jpg Char adam.png Drew.png D10 June-16th SS -1131.jpg Category:LGBT Category:PTA Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Parents